


Tomo and Yomi's Wedding

by TomoXKaguraLover229



Category: Azumanga Daioh
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character, Post-Canon, Shoujo-ai, Tomo's a horny bimbo, Weddings, bouquet toss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomoXKaguraLover229/pseuds/TomoXKaguraLover229
Summary: After years of being just childhood friends, Tomo and Yomi finally got married.
Relationships: Mizuhara "Yomi" Koyomi/Takino Tomo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Tomo and Yomi's Wedding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Funakounasoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funakounasoul/gifts).



> This story idea came from a conversation with Funakounasoul on Twitter (where all good ideas for my fanfics come from), so I gift this to her.

Yomi was feeling nervous. Not because Tomo did something stupid, far from it. It was because today’s her wedding with Tomo, her childhood friend turned lover. Sure, it took years and months for them to reach this point in their lives, but now, that time has come.

The two planned to have their wedding in Okinawa, after all, the wildcat idiot wanted to kill two birds with one stone by having the wedding in the same location as their honeymoon. And then there were the invites. Along with their group of friends from high school and their former teachers, Tomo and Yomi also invited their co-workers from their jobs as a policewoman and a businesswoman respectfully. 

And on that day, everybody arrived at the place with the wedding takes place. Even Chiyo-chan managed to come back from America just to see her friends getting married.

“Chiyo-chan!” Four voices called to her.

Chiyo turned around to see that Sakaki, Kaorin, Osaka, and Kagura are there, with Sakaki and Kaori wearing dress suits, Osaka wearing a cute sundress, and Kagura wearing a nice white tuxedo.

“Osaka-san, Sakaki-san, Kaori-san, Kagura-san!” Chiyo shouted back, running to her friends and hugging them.

“Chiyo-chan, we missed you so much!” Kaorin said.

“Yeah, and you have grown a lot since we last saw you!” Kagura added.

“And tha pigtails are gone,” Osaka added.

Sakaki simply smiled at the grown-up Chiyo as she pets a grown-up Mayaa.

“So, where’s Yomi-san and Tomo-chan?” Chiyo asked her friends.

“Oh… Well, Osaka and I are going to check on Tomo in the dressing room,” Kagura said, “You and Sakaki can check on Yomi.”

And with that, the two pairs go into separate dressing rooms.

* * *

Kagura and Osaka went into the first dressing room, and when they enter, they were amazed. They saw Tomo in her wedding dress, which was a white strapless romper dress with a large pink bow on the back.

“Wow,” Kagura said, “Tomo you look-”

“Gorgeous?” Tomo finished, “ Yep, and you look so sexy in that white tuxedo.”

“Tomo, this is no time to flirt with me! Besides, you’re going to marry Yomi, not me.”

“I know, I know! I’m just really nervous right now!”

“Don’t worry, Tomo! You got me and Osaka as your bridesmaids to support you!”

“Awww, thanks for the comfort, Gura!”

“You’re welcome, Tomo.”

* * *

Meanwhile, Chiyo and Sakaki entered the other dressing room, and like Kagura and Osaka, the two were also amazed. They saw Yomi in her wedding dress, which unlike Tomo’s, is a simple strapless wedding gown. But, she was still stunning.

“Yomi-san,” Chiyo said, “You look so beautiful!”

“Thanks for the compliment, Chiyo-chan,” Yomi said back, “ I… I…”

“What’s wrong, Yomi-san?”

“Chiyo-chan, I’m getting butterflies in my stomach.”

“Why?”

“Well… It’s just that I can’t believe that after years of being friends, Tomo and I have finally come to this decision to get married.”

“Well, I hope that Tomo-chan will be a perfect partner for you!”

“You think so?”

“I know so, Yomi-san”

* * *

After all of the preparations, Yomi stood on the stage as she sees Tomo walking down the aisle, the same girl that taunted her for her weight is now going to be her partner for life.

“ _ Man, who would’ve thought that I would marry the person that pushes all of my buttons, _ ” Yomi thought, “ _ And she looks lovely in that wedding dress.” _

Meanwhile, Tomo walks down the aisle, moving towards her childhood friend, the same girl that gave her double chops and uppercuts is going to be her partner for life.

“ _ Geez! The fatso’s now going to be my wife!!! _ ” Tomo thought, “ _ And that wedding gown made her very slim!” _

After the priest said some stuff, it was now time to exchange vows.

“Do you, Takino Tomo, take Koyomi as your wife?” the priest asked.

“I do!” Tomo answered.

“Do you, Mizuhara Koyomi, take Tomo as your wife?”

“I do,” Yomi answered,

“Then, by the powers invested in me, I proclaim you wife and wife. You may now kiss the bride.” 

Tomo and Yomi came together and lock lips, and then, both girls ran down the aisle. Tomo even tossed the bouquet to her friends, and Kaorin caught it, ensuring that she and Sakaki will get married in the future.

* * *

And then, the reception party happened. 

“Hey, Yomi!” Tomo said to her newlywed wife, “Wanna throw my garter?!”

At first, Yomi wanted to say “no”, but knowing that Tomo will pester her to no end, she decided to remove Tomo’s garter with her teeth, and tossed it to the crowd. The drunk and horny male guests tried to catch the garter, but it landed on Yukari’s head. 

“So, who wants to get drunk?!” Tomo asked the guests.

“Tomo, Yukari drank all of the booze,” Yomi pointed out.

“Ohoho, you’re so wrong, Yomi! I made a deal with Yukari-chan, which says that in exchange for not giving her speeding tickets, she’ll give me tons of booze for my wedding!!!”

Yomi facepalmed, but she smiles, for she knows that Tomo will never change. Then everybody at the party got drunk, including innocent little Chiyo-chan. The fact that Chiyo got drunk shocked Tomo. Sure, drunk Yukari is the norm, drunk Nyamo is hilarious, and drunk Osaka… well she does stuff, but drunk Chiyo is crossing the line. 

“Yomi,” Tomo told her wife, “Can we sneak-off?”

“Sure thing, Tomo,” Yomi answered.

The two women snook-off into a cove near the party, and they embraced each other. Yomi even combs through her partner’s shoulder-length hair and Tomo did the same.

Soon, with the party coming to an end, the duo, along with the wedding gifts they received, returned to their hotel room. But, Tomo felt so tired to walk that Yomi decided to bridal carry her to their bed, and the two kissed once more.

“I love you, Yomi.”

“I love you too, Tomo.”

**Author's Note:**

> So leave a comment and some kudos!


End file.
